Return to The Past
by orange N pink
Summary: New Rangers meet old rangers as hearts are broken and total chaos reigns!


Legal Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Saban Entertainment except for Kimberly Summers, Beamer Dawson, Skyy Masters, Max Summers, Mercedes Morrison, Angel, Viktoria 5, and Liz Dawson. Attention everybody!!! This is a joint effort between Siberian Tiger and Pink Princess. It was written as something to keep us occupied during school hours. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Thank you: Thanks to Craig and everybody who reads this.  
  
  
  
Return to the Past  
by Siberian Tiger and Pink Princess  
  
Key:   
K: Kim SummersB: Beamer DawsonT: Tommy Oliver  
J: Jason LeeBy: Billy CranstonS: Skyy Masters  
M: Max SummersC: Cedes MorrisonAH: Aisha Campbell  
AM: Adam ParkAL: AngelMiss: Miss Appleby  
R: Rocky DeSantosAP: Alpha 5V: Viktoria 5  
L: Liz Dawson  
  
[Cedes and Kim are at park, enjoying the afternoon]  
  
C: Wow! Your right Kim. This park is beautiful.  
K: I knew you'd like it. See, there is more to do than just unpack.  
C: Your right.  
K: Stop!  
C: What? [pulled behind tree by Kim]  
K: Over there! [points to guys doing Martial Arts]  
C: Damn! Who's the guy in the red!?!  
K: Forget him! Who's the guy in the white?  
  
[the boys stop sparring. Look at watches. Leave.]  
  
K: Ahhhh!  
C: They look like they probably go to the high school.  
K: Let's hope.  
  
  
[Later that day]  
M: I'm sooo glad the two of you could move in with us.  
K: What are cousins for?  
C: This is a nice place you and uh . . . what's her name have?  
M: Skyy?  
C: That's it!  
K: Oh boy!  
  
[Two days later. First day of School]  
  
S: Welcome to Angel Grove High School!  
K: [sarcastically] Thanks for the intro.  
S: Come on Kim! Have a little fun!  
K: No thanks. I'm not a school person.  
C: I can agree with that.  
B: Hey Max! Who's the new girls?  
M: This is my cousin Kim and her best friend Cedes.  
B: Nice to meet you. [shakes hands]  
K&C:You too.  
M: Kim, Cedes - this is Adrian.  
S: Yeah, cool man.  
C: Skyy, so I here you're into Yoga.  
S: Oh - oh hey Jase!  
  
[Cedes turns around and sees Jason for fist time - Billy and Tommy are with him]  
  
C: Oh wow! Hi! [blushing]  
J: Hi! [smiles] What's your name?  
C: Mercedes. But just call me Cedes, that's what everybody else calls me.  
J: Wow. That's a pretty name.  
C: Gee, thanks. I like it, it's cool.  
By: [pushes up glasses (he's nervous)] Mercedes? Hi! My name is uh, Billy.  
C: Hi Billy! How are you?  
By: I'm okay.  
C: Oh, what's wrong?  
By: I forgot my class schedule at home.  
C: Oh, don't worry. I'm sure the office could give you a copy.  
By: Well, I guess you're right. [looks relieved, then smiles] Well, I better get to homeroom.  
J: Cedes, you guys, what are your homerooms?  
C: Uh . . .[checks schedule] We're in 311.  
J: Tommy, Billy, and myself are, too!   
C: Cool. [thinking] Damn! I feel lucky!  
M: [walk over to where I'm standing because Kim, Skyy and Beamer wander off] Hey Cedes - we're gonna head on in.  
C: OK - comin'! Jason, can I call you Jase?  
J: Yeah sure. I don't mind.  
C: OK. Billy - let's go!  
J: Where'd Tommy get to?  
M: He's back there talking to Kim.  
C: And she looks interested.  
B: Very interested.  
  
  
[in class (homeroom)]  
  
Mrs:Mercedes Morrison?  
C: Here. You can just call me Cedes.  
Mrs:Ok. Jason Lee?  
J: Here.  
Mrs:Kimberly Summers?  
K: I'm present. But you can just call me Kim. [look back at Tommy - he looks upset about something] (whisper to Tommy) Hey - what's wrong?  
T: Huh? Oh, nothin'.  
Mrs:William Cranston?  
By: Present. But, please just call me Billy.  
Mrs:Of course William.  
C: [sighs]  
B: [to herself] Ahh, Billy.  
  
[Angel walks in]  
  
S: Oh my! [buries nose in book after she sees Angel]  
Mrs:And you sir? What is your name?  
Al: Angel.  
S: Such a beautiful name.  
J: Hey Angel! What's goin' on?  
Al: Oh crap. Your in my homeroom?  
J: [to Cedes] He's my cousin. Don't know much about him though.  
C: [whispering] Really? How come?  
J: [whispering - leaning across desk] He just never keeps in touch with the family.  
C: Oh.  
Mrs:Now, class. We'll have a 'getting to know each other' assignment due tomorrow. First and second periods have been reserved for this. You may get started.  
  
[The Rangers and the soon - to - be - Rangers get together in a circle]  
  
[Angel leaves]  
  
Mrs:Excuse me, Angel? Um, where are you going?  
Al: Home.  
Mrs:I'm afr-- [door slams shut]  
T: Whoa. He's ticked about something.  
K: Okay. Let's get to know each other. Cedes?  
C: What?  
K: Care to go first?  
C: Uh, okay. I . . . uh like music, dancing, football with the guys, softball. I love watching Martial Arts. And, uh . . . playing the fool!  
  
[General laughter]  
  
K: Yeah, and the rest of us control the fool!  
  
[General laughter]  
  
K: Favorite color?  
C: Orange.  
K: Birthday?  
C: October 12, 1984.  
K: And . . . uh --  
C: Kim. I'm done.  
K: [perky] Okay!  
J: Cedes, I study the Martial Arts.  
C: You do?  
J: Yeah - Tommy, Billy and I do. We have a couple of friends that moved away that also study Martial Arts.  
C: Wow! That's . . .awesome.  
J: You know . . .if you want to learn, I can train you.  
C: Uh, ok. Fine with me.  
T&By:Yeah, we'll help out.  
B: [clears throat]  
T: Oh, you guys can join us.  
By: How about it Kim?  
T: Excuse me for a second. [gets up and walks to window]  
J: Hold on. [goes over to Tommy]  
  
[they're talking]  
  
K: I hope he's okay.  
By: Don't worry, he'll be fine.  
  
  
[After school]  
  
[Gym and Juice Bar]  
  
J: So ladies, how was your first day?  
M: Pretty good.  
S: Heavenly.  
B: Boring.  
C: I had a good time.  
J: What about you Kim?  
K: What?  
J: How was your first day?  
K: Oh. OK, I guess.  
Ah: What's buggin' ya girl?  
K: Nothin'. [gets up to leave]  
Ah: Kim wait! [goes after Kim]  
  
[Kim storms out running into Tommy who is just coming in.]  
  
T: Sorry.  
  
[Kim ignores him and leaves with Aisha on her tail.]  
  
T: [going over to table] What's up with her?  
C: We have no idea.  
  
  
[Kim and Aisha in locker area of Gym and Juice Bar]  
  
Ah: Kim! Would you wait?  
  
[Kim finally stops and turns to Aisha]  
  
K: What do you want!?!  
Ah: [looks shocked for a moment] I'm just worried about you.  
K: I can take care of myself, thank you. [Aisha starts to protest, but a beeping sound stops her] What was that? [Kim looks around]  
Ah: My watch. I'm late for a meeting. We'll talk later. [She hurries off]  
K: Great. [heavy sigh]  
  
  
[Back at the table]  
[Jason, Billy, Tommy -- communicators beep]  
  
C: Uh, what was that?  
J: We're late for uh. . .a meeting?  
T: Yeah, uh, a minute meeting.  
M: A 'minute meeting?'  
T: Yeah, a minute meeting - ya know - one of them, uh . . .  
By: Short - things?  
S: Okay. You know, if you guys wanna leave, it's okay.  
J: Oh no! We'll be right back! [looks at Cedes] I promise.  
C: Okay. [looks at Skyy] Wow!  
S: I think he likes you.  
B: Duh!  
S: That's mean  
B: I'm sorry. [pause] So do you all want to come over sometime?  
M: Sure. Not like we're under parental supervision.  
C: When?  
B: I don't know. Whenever you all want to.  
C: Okay. Probably, like, next week sometime? Because Kim and I need to unpack.  
M: Speaking of Kim.  
K: [sits down]  
C: [softly] Hey, are you okay?  
K: No. [on verge of tears]  
C: [whispering] Kim? What's wrong?  
K: It's Tommy.  
C: [to others] Could you guys excuse us for a second?  
K: No, it's okay. They can hear. They're gonna find out about it sometime soon.   
C: Now, who's Tommy? Remind me who he is again?  
K: He had on a lot of white today. Ponytail?  
C: Oh! What's wrong with him?  
K: I don't know! That's what I'm upset about.  
C: Well, why?  
K: Well, everytime I talk to him or somebody even mentions my name -- he gets this upset look on him and pisses me off!  
C: Oh.  
S: Kim is venting.  
C: Hey, well I'll talk to him, Kay?  
K: all right. Oh Cedes! I love ya! [crying, big hug]  
C: Oh I love ya too!  
M,S,&B: Weird.  
K&C:Group hug!!  
  
[Jason, Billy, Tommy, Aisha, and Adam appear]  
  
J: Uh, what did we miss?  
C: Hey Tommy! Can I talk to you for a sec?  
T: [looks uneasy] Sure, Mercedes.  
C: Uh, privately?  
T: Yeah.  
  
[Jason looks at Cedes, with a questioning look. Looks kind of upset]  
  
[Cedes and Tommy walk over to different table]  
  
C: So, are you all right?  
T: Uh, why?  
C: Because . . .well, I know I just met you today and I can sense a friendship building here an I don't like my friends being mentally unstable. Ya know, even though I am, but you know . . .  
  
[They laugh]  
  
T: [serious] Well, there was this girl . . .  
C: And?  
  
[Tommy breaks down and starts crying]  
  
C: Oh Tommy - please don't cry! [Starts to rub shoulder. Places it arm around shoulders.]  
  
[Back at the table]  
  
Ah: The boy has just had a hard life, that's all.  
Am: Yeah. Just give him time, he'll snap out of it.  
K: [wiping tears away] If you say so. I gotta go.  
  
[Back to Cedes and Tommy]  
  
C: [sees Kim leaving] Maybe you should talk to her.  
T: I don't know . . .  
C: Dude! It's tearing' the girl up inside!  
T: She's not the only one. [stands up and storms out door]  
C: [to herself] I tried Kim. [returns to group]  
Ah: So, what'd he say?  
C: I couldn't get much out of him.  
J: Look, I know Tommy best. He'll come to his senses.  
C: I just hope that it is soon.  
  
[Kim returns]  
  
[Cedes gets up to go after Tommy; Jason touches her wrist]  
  
J: Hey, where ya goin?  
C: I need to talk to Tommy, I don't like seeing him like this.  
J: But you just met him.  
K: She knows, she just cares.  
C: A lot.  
J: Okay. [watches Cedes leave.] [to Kim] She seems really sweet.  
K: Yeah, she's really easy to talk to.  
J: She seems like it.  
K: Wait till you get to know her. That'll get your hormones racing.  
J: [laughs while talking] Oh!  
  
  
[Cedes and Tommy are outside]  
  
T: [whispering to himself; he's crying] Oh Kim. I miss you so much! Please come back to me.  
C: [shouting] Tommy! [runs to him] Tommy! [sits down in front of him on ground -- he's on bench.]  
T: What do you want?  
C: [Looks blindsided by tone of voice] [stage whispers] I just wanna help.  
T: [Looks up, sniffles] You do?  
C: Yeah, tell me about it.  
  
  
[Tells Cedes about Kim and how much he loved her, yadda, yadda, yadda. He realizes he needs to let her go and he does]  
  
  
C: [Now sitting beside him] So that's it, huh?  
T: Yeah.  
C: Well, Kim seems like a really cool girl. But you gotta give 'my Kim' a chance and you'll see that she's a pretty cool chick herself.  
T: You really think so?  
C: Honey, I don't think, I know.  
  
[both laugh]  
  
T: I guess your right  
  
[Both get up and walk back inside. Tommy's arm is around Cedes' shoulders]  
  
[Gym and Juice Bar]  
  
C: Hey Kim! Brought him back alive and kickin'!  
T: [sits down beside Kim] Hey, I'm really sorry.  
K: [shyly] Apology accepted.  
J: [thinking about Cedes] Wow! She's amazing!  
  
  
[The next day at school. It's the end of the day]  
  
Mrs:Now, before the bell rings, I want to let you know about the New Year Talent Show. [Kim and Cedes glance at each other] It will take place in three weeks. Anyone is allowed to enter. Just make it appropriatefor school. [Bell rings] You can get forms right here. [points to stack of papers on table]  
C: [to Kim] You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?  
K: Oh yeah! [grabs a couple of papers]  
  
  
[Everyone at Gym and Juice Bar]  
  
C: So, Kim? What should we sing?  
K: I have no idea.  
B: How about 'Alberquerque' by Weird Al?  
K: Sorry, it has to be under five minutes.  
C: Good idea though.  
K: Do you sing Skyy?  
S: A little.  
K: Adrian?  
B: I love singing!  
K: I know Max does.  
B: My sister Liz loves singing, too.  
C: You have a sister?  
B: Yup! She's a little shy though.  
K: Why don't we do a group number?  
  
[General praising]  
  
B: How about my house after school, starting tomorrow?  
K: OK.  
C: Fine by me.  
S: Groovy.  
M: Why not?  
J: [pulls up chair beside Cedes] Hey there!  
C: Hi Jason!  
J: Can I talk to you?  
C: Me? [looks at Kim; her eyes are big] Sure.  
J: Cool.  
  
  
[Cedes and Jason at another table]  
  
C: So, what's up?  
J: Well, I was talking to Tommy last night. He told me everything.  
C: Really?  
J: Yes, really.  
C: Look, I really hate seeing Kim so upset and stressed our that . . .  
J: I thought it was awesome.  
C: What?  
J: Yeah. We've been trying to cheer him up ever since Kim left. You single-handedly did it in about a half hour. That's really cool. Your awesome Mercedes.  
C: [Thinking about Kim and Tommy -- comes back to Earth] What?  
J: [laughs] I said you were awesome.  
C: Oh. [blushes] Thanks.  
J: Don't mention it.  
C: Really? You think I'm awesome?  
J: Yeah, really. [blushes]  
C: [thinking] Oh my goodness! He's blushing!  
K: [yelling across room] Hey! Jason! Cedes! Hurry up!  
C: Coming!  
J: Yes Ma'am!  
C: [to Jason] My she's demanding.  
J: [laughs] Yup.  
  
  
[At Table]  
  
B: So, uh, what do you guys wanna do for the talent show?  
T: I should be more like, 'talent' [makes little quotes with his fingers] show because nobody like, has any talent.  
C: I do!  
K: Yeah, me too!  
By: Well, you two just moved to Angel Grove.  
M: Kim, Cedes -- show 'em your stuff.  
K: Uh, okay. [to Cedes] What should we sing?  
C: How about 'Candle on the Water?'  
K: [makes gagging sound]  
J: Uh, what song is that?  
C: It's from 'Pete's Dragon!'  
J: Huh?  
By: Honestly Jason, you need to get with your pop culture IQ.  
S: Whoa! Billy! You spoke in slang!  
M: I'm impressed!  
Ah: You'd be surprised. Just wait till he warms up to ya!  
  
[Beamer sighs]  
  
B: I think we need a cool song. One we can boogie to.  
C: You don't want my ideas.  
K: Yeah, your dancing isn't right for school.  
  
[General laughter]  
  
[Jason looks amused]  
  
Ah: So, what did you. . . [beeping sound cuts her off]  
J: Uhhhhh . . . could you excuse us for awhile?  
B: Um. . .OK.  
  
[Rangers get up and leave]  
  
C: What is up with that?  
M: I don't know.  
S: Yeah, weird man.  
K: Well, this gives up the perfect chance to pick a song and surprise the guys!  
M: Awesome idea Kim!  
B: So, let's pick one and get over to my house!  
M: We'll leave a note for everyone.  
  
[Rangers return]  
  
Am: Hey! Where'd everyone go?  
J: They left us a note . . .[reading] 'Went to Adrian's. Talk to ya'll tomorrow!'  
  
[Girls walking to Beaker's House]  
  
C: Are we there --- Whoa!!!  
  
[Non - Rangers arrive at Beamer's house]  
  
K: You live here?  
B: Yup! Come on in! [girls go in]  
S: Oh sweet man!  
M: Wow!  
K: Holy cow!  
C: This place is huge!  
B: You like?  
L: Hi Adrian! Who's your friends?  
B: This is Kim, Cedes, Max, and Skyy. Everyone this is my sister Liz. [Everyone exchanges greetings]  
C: Wow! This is house is beautiful!  
L: Do you wanna see my iguanas?  
K: Iguanas? Sorry, me no likely!  
C: Way too much 'Emperor's New Groove' for you missy!  
  
[Cedes sees pug running towards her]  
  
C: Oh look at the puppy! [picks up pug]  
B: You can keep him if you want and please take a Yorky because those things get on my nerves!  
C: [follows Liz to claim her Yorky]  
K: Oh geez! [to Beamer] Why the heck did you give her a dog?  
B: That's dogs.  
  
[Cedes takes wrong turn and ends up in garage]  
  
C: [yelling] Beamer! Beamer!  
K: Is she okay?  
C: [runs in] [to Adrian] We're gonna start calling you Beamer.  
B: Why?  
C: You got like four BMW's in that garage girl!  
B: Oh yeah. I thought we only had three. My parents must have bought another one. They never tell me stuff.  
  
[Cedes goes back upstairs with Liz]  
  
[Billy, Jason, Tommy, Adam, and Aisha show up]  
  
J: Hey you guys. Uh, I thought Mercedes was with you.  
K: She is, she's just with Liz.  
J: Who?  
K: Beamer's sister.  
By: Who's Beamer?  
B: Me. Cedes picked it. Don't ask, just call.  
J: Beamer has a sister?  
B: Yes, we're twins.  
  
[Beamer hands Jason a picture of her and Liz]  
  
J: Uh, ya'll don't look alike.  
  
[Liz and Cedes enter room. Liz has an iguana]  
  
L: I know, I'm the prettier one!  
B: I'll beat you after everyone leaves.  
L: Bella Mia! Hey! Wanna pet my iguanas?  
K: Haven't we been through this?  
L: But their so sweet and cuddly!  
K: Ummmmmm . . .how about . . .NO!  
C: [thinking] This should be good.  
L: Pleeeease!  
K: No way! Are you trying to make me sick?  
C: Come on. I'll look at them.  
L: Yay!  
  
[up in Liz's room]  
  
C: Holy cow!  
L: Holy iguana is more like it.  
C: OK . . .whatever.  
M: Wow! That's a crapload of iguanas!  
L: Exactly -- how much is a 'crap load?'  
M: A crap load.  
C: So, Liz . . . have you ever thought of selling them for some money to get a bigger cage? Because they are just about to burst from the aquarium.  
L: [gets defensive] No, no, no! My iguanas! My iguanas! [starts stroking iguana]  
C: Ooookay . . . I think I hear Beamer calling! Bye Liz!  
M: Yeah, bye!  
L: Farewell! [to iguana] They tried to take you away from me!  
  
  
[Downstairs in lounge]  
  
B: Okay, so what do you guys wanna do for the talent show?  
C: Oh! I got this great idea!  
K: Cedes . . . are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
C: How about . . .  
K&C:'Lady Marmalade! [look at each other and start laughing]  
M: [to Beamer] Must be a 'best friend' thing.  
B: Probably.  
T: Hey, we never go to hear you sing at the 'Juice Bar.'  
C: Oh! [to Kim] What do you want to sing?  
K: 'Lady Marmalade.'  
C: OK!   
  
[Kim and Cedes start singing in perfect harmony]  
  
[Jason and Tommy looked amazed]  
  
T: Wow!  
J: [stage whispers] You have a beautiful voice Cedes!  
T: Same with you Kim. Hey hold on - you go something on you lip. [brushes it off] There you go.  
K: Uh, thanks. [to Cedes] Uh, Mercedes, can I talk to you?  
C: [thinking] Uh - oh! She called me Mercedes! [to Kim] Yeah, sure.  
  
[in hallway - out of earshot]  
  
K: Did you see that? [eyes get huge]  
C: Uh, yeah. How can I not miss it?  
K: I think he's coming around!  
C: Oh, that's great!  
K: That's more than great! That's awesome!  
C: Looks like we got our song.  
K: Better get back in before they miss us.  
C: Kay!  
  
[in lounge]  
  
S: You know what I think the guys should do?  
  
[Kim and Cedes return]  
  
K&C:What?  
S: Ricky Martin 'She Bangs.'  
B: Oh! That would be great!  
C: Yeah, we can get them up there in their black leather pants!  
K: Oh my! [covers face]  
C: Kim, breathe.  
J: There is no way you are putting me up there in leather.  
C: [looks 'upset'] Oh please?  
J: Uh . . .I . . .I, guess.  
C: [thinking] YES! [cheeses]  
K: Cedes, chill. So, Tommy, will you?  
T: Of course!  
B: Billy?  
By: Uh, I don't know.  
B: Please?  
By: How about I just be a spectator? You know? Show my love and support?  
B: [pouts] OK.  
C: Well, how about we practice tomorrow? Because we gotta get home.  
M: Yeah -- your right.  
K: See you guys!  
T: Hey -- we'll walk you home.  
K: Okay. That's a great idea.  
  
[Ten minutes later]  
  
T: Kim, your really special.  
K: Thanks.  
T: No, I really mean it. [stops, grabs her hand]  
  
[Tommy brushes hair out of her eyes]  
  
[Kim leans in for kiss]  
  
T: I'm sorry for the crap I put you through today.  
  
[they kiss]  
  
  
[Jason and Cedes walking home]  
  
J: Where's Kim and Tommy?  
C: I'm sure their OK.  
J: [thinking] If only you knew.  
C: Earth to Jason!  
J: Huh? Oh, I'm here.  
C: Kinda spaced out for a second there?  
J: Uhhh . . .yeah.  
  
  
[Kim and Tommy walking through park]  
  
K: This park is really beautiful.  
T: [looking at Kim] It has some of the best scenery.  
K: Your really sweet. You do -- ahhhhhhh! [grabs ahold of Tommy]  
  
[Putties jump out]  
  
T: [thinking] Just great.  
K: What are those things?  
T: Bad news.  
  
[Jason and Cedes]  
  
J: [communicator goes off] Oh man.  
C: Minute meeting?  
J: Uh, yeah. Look I'll see ya later. [Quickly kisses her on cheek]  
C: Bye.  
J: [Leaves and goes down an alley] What is it Zordon?  
Z: Tommy and Kimberly need your help in the park.  
J: On my way. [teleports off]  
C: [sees flash of red] What the . . .?  
  
[Kim and Tommy in park -- fighting putties]  
  
  
T: Stay here. [does a spinning heel kick and destroys a putty] Hit them on their chests!  
K: [punches putty]  
T: That's it! Do it again!  
J: Hang on guys! [kicks putty]  
  
[everyone continues fighting -- soon putties are gone]  
  
[Kim drops under a tree]  
  
J: I'm gonna get back to Cedes.  
T: all right. C-ya man! [to Kim] You OK?  
K: Considering that was the freakiest thing I've done so far in my life . . .yes.  
T: [Sits down beside her]  
K: Looks like I'll be needing those Martial Arts lessons.  
  
[both laugh]  
  
[Tommy's communicator goes off]  
  
T: Oh man.  
K: It's OK.  
T: I'll be right back. [kisses her; runs off] Tommy here. What's up Zordon?  
Z: Bring Kimberly and Mercedes to the Command Center.  
T: Okay -- I'll go get Kim.  
Z: Have Jason bring Mercedes.  
T: OK. See ya in five.  
  
[Jason and Cedes on park bench]  
  
J: [Beeping sound] Hey Mercedes -  
C: What? Jason if your trying to get rid of me go ahead. I'm used to having my heart broken.  
J: No - it's not that.  
C: Then what is it?  
J: Just trust me on this one, okay?  
C: Okay.  
  
[Jason runs off down an alley]  
  
C: [to herself] I hope I can trust you.  
  
  
[Cedes sits down on cirb to wait for Jason]  
  
[bright flash of white]  
  
C: Now it's white! What the heck is going on? Wither I'm going crazy, or I've gone crazy!  
  
[Jason appears in front of her in a bright flash of red]  
  
C: Aahhhhhhhh!!!!!  
J: Mercedes -- grab my hand.  
C: Ooooookkkkaaaayyyy.  
  
[Cedes grabs his hand. Jason pushes button on communicator. They disappear]  
  
Bill:Whoa Ed! Did you see that?  
Ed: Yeah Bill, weird, huh?  
  
  
[Cedes and Jason in Command Center]  
  
C: Oh my gosh!!! Where am I?  
Z: Mercedes.  
C: [looks at Zordon - faints] Ahhhhhh!!!! Floating head!!!!  
  
[flash of white]  
  
K: Oh my gosh! Cedes! [runs over to her] Wake up! [slaps Cedes across face]  
C: Ow! What'd you do that for?  
K: Well, you're up aren't ya?  
C: I'm not sure I wanna be.  
Z: Kimberly and Mercedes. [both turn their attention to Zordon] You have witnessed something extremely secret.  
K: I think totally freaky is more the words your looking for.  
Z: Tommy and Jason. Please show them who you are.   
  
[Jason and Tommy morph]  
  
Z: I give you the white and red Power Rangers. [Tommy and Jason take off helmets.]  
J: So, what do you think?  
C: [slowly] Oh my gosh, they are in spandex.   
K&C:[eyes get huge] WHOA!   
  
[Kim and Cedes start singing "All for You" to themselves -- mouthing words to each other -- start laughing]  
  
K: [stops laughing, looks at guys, turns to Zordon] Spandex???? WHY spandex????? I mean seriously, spandex went out years ago and -- [Cedes covers up Kim's mouth -- guys chuckle]  
Z: Ladies, I have a favor to ask of you.  
C: Don't worry. we won't tell anyone.  
Z: No, I was going to ask you to join us.  
K&C:What?  
Z: I want you to become my new Pink and Orange Rangers.  
K: Wow. [looks at Cedes] We'd be glad to.  
Z: Very good. Here are your morphers. Alpha . . . Alpha where are you? Viktoria!!!  
  
[Alpha and his girlfriend Viktoria come walking out]  
Ap: Sorry, Zordon. [pushes button] Here they come. [morphers appear in front of girls]  
C: [picks up morpher] WHOA! It's gold!  
K: No, it's copper dear.  
C: Oh. Damn.  
J: [laughs]  
T: Zordon, should we show them how to morph?  
Z: Yes Tommy. I believe you should.  
  
[Jason and Tommy show Cedes and Kim how to morph]  
  
J: Okay, Cedes you behold the power of the Siberian Tiger.  
T: And Tommy you are the Crane.  
C: So, we just yell out our animal names?  
J&T:Yes.  
C: [really loud] SIBERIAN TIGER!!!! [morphs]  
J: Okay, not so loud the next time.  
T: Especially in enclosed areas, like the Command Center.  
C: Where's the Command Center?  
K: You're standing in it.  
C: Oh! So that's what this place is called!  
K: [sighs]  
C: [checks out her armor] Oh wow. It's all spandex - y and stuff like that.  
T: Okay Kim, your turn.  
K: [yelling] CRANE! [morphs]  
K: Wow! I feel so powerful! [grimace] Ewwwww! I'm in [whines] spandex!! Waaaa!  
C: Don't worry about it.  
  
  
  
[phone ringing at Beamer's]  
  
B: Hello?  
M: Hi, Beamer -- it's Max.  
B: Hi. What's wrong?  
M: Kim and Mercedes didn't get here yet.  
B: Where do you think they are?  
M: I don't know.  
B: Could they have gotten lost?  
M: No, Jason and Tommy walked them home.  
B: Oh.  
M: I'm really worried.  
B: Maybe the Power Rangers will find them.  
M: Let's hope.  
B: [to Liz] No, put that thing back in it's cage.  
M: Beamer?  
B: Sorry. I'm here.  
M: I'm really worried.  
B: Don't worry. I'm sure they're okay.  
M: You really think so?  
  
[hears door opening]  
  
M: Hold on - I think that's them. I'll see ya tomorrow then.  
B: Okay, bye.  
M: Bye.  
  
[Max hangs up phone and walks to living room]  
  
M: [to Kim] Where have you been?  
C: Uhhhh . . .  
K: The guys did some showing us around.  
M: Oh.  
K: Sorry we're so late.  
M: Hey no problem.  
C: Welps, it's late. Let's hit the hay!  
K: Good idea. Night cuz!  
M: Night ladies.  
C: Night. [whispers to Kim] Nice save.  
  
[Next day at school -- communicators beep (including Kim and Cedes)]  
  
C: Man! I have got to get used to that!  
  
[in hallway]  
  
K: Yes, Zordon?  
C: Yeah 'Z,' what's up?  
K: [mouths] Z?  
C: [shrugs shoulders]  
Z: [hesitates] I need to see you in the Command Center immediately.  
  
[teleport -- land in Command Center]  
  
C: Whoa! Gotta get used to that, too!  
K: Yeah, talk about whiplash!  
R: Hi.  
K&C:Ahhhhhhh!  
K: Who are you?  
R: Rocky DeSantos, I'm the Gold Ranger around here.  
C: Oh. Mercedes Morrison, Orange Ranger.  
K: Kimberly Summers, Pink Ranger.  
R: Nice to meet ya both.   
  
[rest of rangers teleport in]  
  
J: Hey Rocko, what's up?  
R: Not much man. You?  
J: I'm cool.  
Z: Rangers.  
All:Yes, Zordon?  
Z: We have a problem. Divatox is planning an attack on the park this afternoon. I want you to be prepared. Teleport there now and keep an eye out for anything suspicious.  
T: We're on our way.  
Z: May the power protect you.  
C: Don't they say that in Star Wars?  
K: No dear, that's 'may the force be with you.'  
C: Alright Yoda.  
Al: Good luck Rangers.  
V: Go get Divatox!  
  
[everyone teleports out]  
  
[At Park]  
  
C: Hey Kim.  
K: What?  
C: Wanna go swing?  
K: Yeah, Let's go!  
J&T:[grab their shirts]  
J: Uh, no. I don't think so. We're on a mission.  
C: Oh, sorry.  
  
[Kim and Cedes start singing Hakuna Matata to themselves]  
  
R: Wow. You two are different.  
K: Why thank you!  
R: No problem.  
C: So, Rocky, how come we haven't seen you around school?  
R: I don't know. I always see you guys.  
C: Well, I know I haven't seen you before.  
K: Trust me. She would have noticed.  
C: [to Kim] I think he's perfect for Max.  
K: [looks at Rocky] Why?   
C: He's quiet and sweet. Just like Max.  
K: Oh. Okay.  
  
[Jason walks over]  
  
J: [to Kim and Cedes] You guys do know how to punch and kick and stuff like that?  
C: Oh sure!   
K: [Jason walks away, Kim looks at Cedes] No you don't!  
C: Not properly. But I can do some damage.  
K: Yeah, Cedes.  
C: Well, neither can you.  
K: Uh, so?  
C: Oh well, we'll try our best.  
K: Yeah. We'll get the others to train us.  
  
[Beamer shows up]  
  
B: Hey guys, what are you doin' here?  
J: Uh, nothing.  
  
[putties arrive]  
  
T: Get down! [performs roundhouse kick over Beamer's head]  
K: [punches putty in chest]  
  
[Rangers fight, putties disapper]  
  
C: Whew! Glad that's over!  
B: What the HELL was that?  
  
[everyone stops and looks at her]  
  
B: What? It's the truth!  
By: You just cursed.  
C: We've never heard you curse.  
B: Well, there's a first time for everything.  
D: Yes, and for the first time the Power Rangers will be defeated!  
T: Divatox!  
K: Now it's my turn to curse! What the HELL is she wearing?  
Ah: It's bette than what she used to wear.  
R: Why is it that the good looking ones are always the psychopaths who want to rule the world?  
C: How do you guys know her? What's going on?  
By: Look, we'll explain later. Just get out of here.  
B: [sigh] Whatever you say.  
  
[Beamer runs off]  
  
T: Okay guys. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!  
  
Tyranosaurus  
Frog  
Bear  
Wolf  
Ape  
Crane  
Siberian Tiger  
White Tiger  
  
D: Bring it on losers. Release my BoltStorm!  
  
[BoltStorm appears]  
  
Bs: Grrrrrrrr....  
C: Go get them my pet.  
  
[BoltStorm attacks]  
  
[BoltStorm comes chasing after Cedes]  
  
C: Oh sh -- [Jason knocks her out of the way]  
J: Cedes! Get down!  
T: Kim! Watch out! [tackles and rolls out of the way]  
R: Take that! [tries to punch BoltStorm but he is hit and flies into tree] Ahhhhh!!!!!!  
C: ROCKY!  
Ah: Come on Kim!  
K: Right.   
  
[Both girls fly at BoltStorm and try to hit it but are immediately knocked down.]  
  
K&Ah:Ahhhhhhh!!!!!  
T&C:Kim!  
Ad: Aisha!  
Ah: Man, this thing's tough!  
  
[from off in the distance, someone screams]  
  
K: That sounded like Beamer.  
By: I'll go check.  
R: Ok, let's waste this guy!  
T: Right!  
  
[All start fighting BoltStorm]  
  
[Billy and Beamer at playground equipment.]  
  
By: Beamer! [yelling] Beamer!  
B: Help me!  
By: [sees her surronded by putties] Hey, back off! [starts fighting] Beamer! Hit them in the chest!  
B: On their chests? Won't that hurt?  
By: NO! Now just fight!  
  
[Beamer slowly walks up to putty and punches]  
  
B: Sorry. [it vanishes]  
By: Good keep it up!  
  
[both keep fighting, putties disappear]   
  
[Back at the fight scene]  
  
[Rangers break out their weapons]  
  
C: Whoa! I gotta . . .uh . . .  
J: It's a crossbow!  
C: Oh! [loads it] I knew that!   
J: FIRE!  
  
[everybody fires their weapon, except for Cedes]  
  
C: How the HELL do you work this thing?  
J: Push the button!  
C: Oh! [pushes button -- flies through the air -- hits target -- BOOM it blows up -- all over Kim]  
K: Mercedes Morrison!!! I'm gona kill you! [starts chasing Mercedes]  
  
[communicators beep]  
  
R: Yeah?  
Z: Rangers, I need you to bring Adrian, Liz, Skyy and Max.  
C: [out of breath] Whatever for?  
Z: We are going to make them Power Rangers.  
C: Four more?  
Am: At least it ain't some 10 year old.  
K&C:Huh?  
R: We'll explain later.  
K: Kay.  
  
[Rangers teleport to Gym and Juice Bar.]  
  
B: . . .and then these really ugly guys showed up with silver spandex on.  
S: Really?  
B: Yeah, they looked like deformed Spider Men.  
  
[Beamer, Max and Skyy laugh]  
  
M: Well, how'd you get out of it?  
B: Well, some guy showed up in blue armor-y lookin' spandex and told me to hit thme in the chest . . .  
S: and?  
B: and then they disappeared!  
S&M:[slow motion] WHOA!  
M: Was the guy hot?  
B: I don't know, but he looked pretty good in armored spandex.  
  
[enter the Power Rangers]  
  
T: Armored spandex?  
B: Yeah, I was attacked by a bunch of deformed Spider Men!  
C: Ooooookkkkaaayyyy, Beamer. Whatever you say.  
By: [grins]  
  
[Beamer retells her story and the Rangers act as though they weren't there.]  
  
T: Hey you guys, we need to show you something. It's the static electricity thing that Billy has. But we need to hold hands for it. Kay?  
All:Okay.  
C: I'm gonna go to the bathroom you guys.  
  
[Cedes walks away while the others hold hands and teleport to Command Center]  
  
[Cedes teleports to Liz and Beamer's house to get Liz -- she's sleeping with one of her iguanas]  
  
C: Ewwww . . . now that is gross.  
  
[Cedes picks up iguana and lays it on the floor -- grabs Liz's hand -- teleport to Command Center]  
  
  
[At Command Center]  
  
M: Oh my goodness! [points up] Floating head! [starts to faint but Rocky catches her]  
S: Oh. My. Good. Ness.  
B: [looks around] Wow check out all the computer stuff!  
  
[Beamer walks around dazed]  
  
[Cedes arrives with Liz]  
  
Z: Rangers, show them who you are.  
  
[Rangers morph, take off helmets]  
  
M: Kim, Cedes?  
B: Billy?  
S: Jason, Tommy?  
B: Adam?  
M: Aisha? [looks at Rocky] and the really hot guy I don't know?  
R: [laughs] Rocky DeSantos.  
M: Max Summers  
R: Are you and Kim related?  
M: Yeah, we're cousins.  
S: [clears throat]  
M: Oh! This is Skyy Masters, Adrian Dawson but everybody just calls her Beamer, and Beamer's sister, Liz Dawson, twins to be exact.  
R: Hello. [staring at Max]  
M: [turns attention to Kim] You're in spandex.  
K: I know. Don't ask.  
M: Why?  
K: I said don't ask.  
M: Sorry.  
Z: Adrian, Skyy, Max and Liz.  
: Yes?  
Z: You four will be my new purple, lavender, silver, and green rangers.  
L: Neat.  
M: Cool.  
B: Wow.  
S: Groovy.  
Z: Here are your morphers. Max, you are the silver ranger and you behold th epowers of the Peregrine Falcon.  
M: Sweet.  
C: [to Kim] Why couldn't Zordon put on a big show like this for us?  
K: [shrugs shoulders]  
Z: Adrian,  
C: Beamer.  
Z: Beamer, you are the purple ranger and you behold the powers of the Leopard.  
B: Awesome.  
Z: Elizabeth,  
L: Please, just call me Liz.  
Z: Liz, you are the lavendar ranger and you have the power of the panther.  
L: Wait a sec, aren't panthers black? Shouldn't the dude in black spandex be the panther?  
Z: No, Adam is the frog.  
L: [snorts] Frog? Are you seroius?  
Z: And Skyy, you are the green ranger and you behold the power of the wombat.  
S: Radic -- wombat? What's a wombat?  
Ap: No time to argue.  
V: Yeah, Angel Grove needs your help.  
  
[everyone teleports to park]  
  
M: What is that?  
C: Our date.  
K: Don't say that.  
C: Well, what did ya want me to say?  
K: That's the monster were batteling.  
C: Oh.  
J: Enough chit - chat. Let's kick some monster butt!   
B: [sarcastiacally] Let's!  
  
[Rangers start fighting -- fail]  
  
[Communicators beep]  
  
C: [to nobody in particular] Now he decides to call us.  
J: [over hears] yeah.  
Z: We need you to return to the Command Center.  
R: Why?  
Z: Because the others need to receive thier zords.  
B: Huh? What's a Zord?  
R: Don't worry.  
C: Why? Is it more artillery?  
T: Okay, well in your case -- worry.  
C: Hey! Don't forget, I got a crossbow!  
T: Yeah, but do you know how to operate it?  
C: Yes, yes I do.  
T: [laugs] After Jason showed you how to use it!  
B: Okay children. Please calm down.  
C&T:Yes, ma'am. [put their heads down, start laughing]  
K: You two are messed up!  
C: Why thank you very much!  
T: Yes, we appreciate it.   
J: [to Zordon] Yes, we'll be there.  
  
[Rangers teleport to Command Center]  
  
V: Oh Alpha! You are so sweet! [giggles]  
Ap: [laughs]  
C: We're not interrupting anything are we?  
V: Uh, no! No you're not! [acts like she's straightening herself up]  
Z: Rangers, you may go home.  
R: Why?  
Z: Divatox has surrendered. But I'm sending you with a caution. We want her to believe that we have no idea what's going on.  
K: Uh, okay.  
B: Let's go home then.  
  
[Next day. Jason and Cedes at the park]  
  
C: Let's sit back and enjoy nature at it's finest.  
J: [laughs] You are awesome.  
C: [looks at him intently] You have some gorgeous eyes.  
J: [whispers] Your one to be talking.  
  
[they both kiss]  
  
[across the lake]  
  
K: Oh my goodness! Would you guys look at them?  
S: It's so romantic!  
K: They are both messed up.  
T: [wraps arms around Kim] I thought Cedes and I were messed up.  
K: Well, you are, but those two are even more messed up!  
T: Whatever you say.  
  
  
[Jason and Cedes]  
  
[break apart from kiss]  
  
[ground starts shaking violently]  
  
C: EARTHQUAKE!!!  
  
[Earth splits open, out comes huge monster]  
  
C: What the hell is that?  
J: Uh, remember the ugly monster we tried fighting yesterday?  
C: No, don't tell me that's him!  
J: Sorry, it is.  
C: Oh crap!  
T: [yelling across lake] IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!!  
C: [yelling across lake] WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?  
T: [yelling again] IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!!  
C: [yelling] OH!!!!!  
  
Crane  
Siberian Tiger  
Tyranosaurus  
Womabat  
Bear  
Ape  
Frog  
Wolf  
Leopard  
Peregrine Falcon  
Panther  
White Tiger  
  
[Rangers morph]  
  
T: POWER RANGER FIRE ZORDS!  
  
[theme song starts playing in background, Zords Appear]  
  
C: Oh my!  
T: Activate Megazord now!  
  
[megazord builds itself]  
  
[end of theme song]  
  
All:FireZord! Power up!  
  
  
[low humming noise]  
  
C: Hey! What does this button do?  
By: Don't touch anything!  
C: Oooookkkaaayyy, Billy.  
M: Yes, sir!  
  
[monster and FireZord battle it out]  
  
C: Hey!  
R: What?  
C: Do you think our theme song will start playing if we say 'Power Ranger FireZords'again?  
R: [sighs] Your weird.  
C: I know!  
R: [shakes head]  
  
[FireZord and Monster continue to fight]  
  
J: You guys! We're causing to much damage! We need to move the battle!  
T: Alright.  
Ah: Let's move!  
K: Where to?  
By: Another planet? Or just outer space?  
B: Alright. Adam?  
Am: Power Balsters Now!  
C: Why does everything have 'power' in front of it?  
S: Think Cedes, Power Rangers?  
C: Oh!  
  
[Rangers blast off into space]  
  
C: Hey! Look it's Planet X!  
K: Cedes . . .  
C: And oh look! Jupiter!  
K: Cedes! Shut up!  
Am: Please!  
C: Sorry! I'm a little excited because I'm getting this whole X-files vibe and . . .  
K: Would somebody please duct tape her mouth shut?  
Am: I'm on it!  
J: No! Adam, she was just kidding, right? [looks at Kim]  
K: Uh, right.  
T: Are we gonna fight or what?  
J: Yes, oh fearless leader!  
C: How come Tommy' the leader? Why not somebody else?  
B: Such as?  
S: Let me guess. Jason. [everyone groans]  
C: Exactly.  
K: Columbus Day.  
  
[Skyy, Beamer, Max, Cedes, and Kim start laughing]  
  
J: What?  
K: Sorry, inside joke.  
J: OK, whatever.  
Am: LOOK OUT!!!  
  
[monster realeases lightning bolt type thing at megazord]  
  
C: Ahhhh . . .we're gonna sink!  
Ah: Uhh . . .we're not on a boat.  
C: I know! I just always wanted to say that.  
R: Man, she's weirder than I am!  
T: Okay guys. On your toes. [Cedes stands up] Not literally! Sit down and hang on!  
  
[Power Sword appears in Megazord's hand]  
  
J: Take that ugly! [Monster and MegaZord keep fighting]  
By: Uh - oh!  
B: What is it Billy?  
By: Guys, we're headed straight for an asteriod feild!  
C: [screams]  
T: This calls for evasive action!  
B: Stick your head between your knees and kiss your bum good - bye!  
C: I want my mommy!  
  
[MegaZord burns around and flies towards monster. Megazord jumps on monster's head and flies off. Monster crashes into asteriod field.]  
  
[The next day]  
  
B: I'm dead tired. How do you guys do it?  
J: You get used to it.  
S: How long did that take?  
By: By my calculations, about a month.  
L: Joy. Rapture.  
M: Hey you guys, have you seen Kim?  
C: No.  
  
[Tommy pulls up on black Harley]  
  
T: Hey guys, what's up?  
C: Awww . . . sweet!!!  
M: Have you seen Kim lately?  
T: Yeah, she's at the Gym and Juice Bar.  
M: Oh, Ok. I was worried,  
B: You worry a lot, don't you?  
M: What can I say? I'm a worrier.  
  
[everyone goes to Gym and Juice Bar , Kim is doing gymnastics]  
  
R: Hey she's good.  
K: [sees everyone and walks over to them] Hey guys!  
B: How can you not be tired after last night's battle?  
K: I don't know.  
C: You know what guys?  
K: What?  
C: I'm really not that tired.   
K: Yeah, right. And this is coming from somebody that needs 24 hours of sleep.   
C: Actually no, I need less than six hours of sleep and I'm good.  
L: Wow, that's one thing we don't have in common.  
C: I can name a couple more.  
J: We're not done yet.  
S: Huh?  
J: With the battle against evil.  
T: Yeah, it's an ongoing battle.  
  
[as if on que, communicators beep]  
  
T: What's up Zordon?  
Z: Rangers please teleport here immediately.  
  
[teleport to Command Center]  
  
Z: I wanted to commend you on a job well done yesterday. You will make a great team.  
By: I believe we have a tradition to continue.  
K: What's that?  
  
[everyone starts to pile their hands on top of each other]  
  
All:POWER RANGERS!  
L: Did I jump higher than Cedes?  
S: Uh, I wasn't watching.  
B: Sorry to disappoint you lil sis, but no.  
L: Oh. Damn.  
C: You just totally ruined the tradition!  
K: You know what Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Jason, Billy, and Rocky?  
: Huh?  
C: Your in for a long haul!  
T: We can put up with you guys.  
By: Can we do the tradition again, because we're really not supposed to talk.  
C: Picky, picky.  
  
  
[Rangers do tradition again]  
  
All:[less enthusiastic than before] Power Rangers.  
By: Well, that sucked.  
  
  
  
Roll Credits  
  
the end  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
